Treasure of the Kromzek
| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequirement * +10,000 faction with The City of Thurgadin Notes *The entrance to this zone is on a teleporter behind the quest giver. * Dismiss your merc before entering, they can ruin the mission for you. * Don't step within aggro range of giants or you'll be spotted. Don't kill them either. Doing either of those decreases your rewards. You will know you've done this by the big red announcement message letting you know of your failure. Note that even though the Kromzek Commander is initially non-aggro (until the step where you need to kill him), he can still spot you if you get too close. * Inside the keep you'll need to perform some distractions to get the guards away from the rooms you must enter for this quest: ** Head to the via the back hall from the for your first two distractions. Grab the keg of coldain spirits and move it to the back hallway Then knock over the weapon from the rack. This permanently moves the guards from in front of the Weapons Room to the Brew House. ** Take your coldain spirits to the Armory and place it by the hot coals . Get out of the way and wait for it to explode. This permanently moves the guards from in front of the Trophy Room to the Armory. This might not be best quest for caster classes. It seems at that when the giants are down around 5% health, they shout and drain all your mana. Yeah, total bs. Same thing happened to me when I try to fight the named at the end. Get them almost dead and they shout "ENOUGH" and poof, there goes all my spell points, which would be fine if I wasn't a priest. If you carry an overclocked manastone, you can cast it after the power drain and get enough power back to finish out the fight. Steps # Steal the Stein of Rallos Zek from the . While there, pick up the warning horn . when you are prepared to get your update from the War Room, blow on it. Preferably do this while still inside the Trophy Room. The guards in front of the War Room will rush to the front. You only have a limited amount of time (about 2 minutes) to get the next item before they return to guard the War Room. Blowing the horn will work again if you need to get back into the War Room to kill Chaplain Ansmund there. # Steal the Book Praises of Glory from the # Steal the Axe of Unending War from the # Now you must defeat two of the Kromzek officers. One is always Commander Harric in the center of the Grand Hall, with only 2 minutes to kill him you might want your merc. The other will be random between: #* Armsman Hodran in the upper level of the Armory (a bit of a challenge to get to with 3 giants in the room). It can help a bit if you lower the elevator earlier in anticipation of this. #* Supply Master Gawlmal in the Storeroom #* Quartermaster Bertager in the Barracks #* Chaplain Ansmund in the War Room. Rewards Rewards: * Primal Velium Shard for easiest mode * plus 50 gold for medium difficulty * plus Cloudy Velium Jewel for highest difficulty Credit